Rebirth of the Leaf
by GenesisHWinter
Summary: During the first encounter with the Akatsuki Naruto awakens a power long forgotten, with this power he will walk down the path of his destiny and avenge his home with the remains of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze will become Hokage one way or another, he will be the rebirth of the leaf. (NaruSaku) (Poss SasuIno) (Will have some humour at times.)
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK! Yeah.. Sorry about my other story and not finishing it and all, but I kinda' lost interest. Adopt it if you want? I don't really care anymore but my interest has moved to this story, Rebirth of the Leaf! Before we start I need to make several important points..**

**Firstly, this is my first Naruto story, so it won't be up to standard as other pro-Naruto-Writers, so to make things easier myself I decided to make Naruto godlike, but not unkillable oh no, he'll be godlike yes but every hero needs an equal as his villian right? So he'll get one, or two, or three or maybe more not sure yet. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The point is I'll make his ass powerful by giving him an unoriginal idea like I liked, he'll have the Rinnegan with the powers of an EMS (Eternal Mangekyó Sharingan for those wondering) and Hiraishin no Jutsu, why you ask? Because I can. I'm still debating giving him Wood style, but that'd be a bit far? Let me know what you think don't forget my stories aren't set in stone wood style could pop up ten chapters from now to fifty! You never know, I just need an idea if you guys like that.**

**But enough ramballing (Spelt it wrong, didn't I?) from me, time for the disclamer which I always forget to do!**

**The elements of this story do not belong to me, except the storyline because that's original as fuck in my opinion, but the powers and characters aren't. So yeah.. Get reading.**

**Prologue **

"ITACHI!"

The roar of an enraged 12 year old boy echoed through the hallway stopping the encounter between the two fearsome figures and another 12 year old boy. That roar was the roar of the last Uchiha of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha, member of Team 7 led by Kakashi Hatake. The reason he screamed out the name of one of the two figures was for a simple reason...

He was Itachi Uchiha, prodigy of the Uchiha Clan and S-Rank Missing-Nin, the reason he was a Missing-Nin? He slaughtered the entirety of his own clan, the Uchiha's, but more importantly he was Sasuke's older brother. Glaring at his older brother Sasuke spoke through clenched teeth.

"Itachi... I fostered my hatred of you like you said and.." Crouching down Sasuke activated his slowly growing favourite move, Chidori,"AND NOW YOU'RE DEAD!" Launching forward Sasuke slammed his chidori into the wall beside him as he sprinted towards the S-rank Missing-Nin with hate and fury in his Sharingan eyes, his target locked and his arm pulled back he launched his Chidori at Itachi... And he was blocked, his Chidori was redirected into the wall between the two Uchiha's as Itachi stared at his younger sibling. With a sudden move, Itachi gripped Sasuke by the throat and forced him across the hallway into a wall causing Sasuke the let out a yell of pain.

"SASUKE!" The voice of the second young boy yelled out as a boy with sun-kissed blonde hair and a.. ridiculously bright orange jumpsuit began to run towards his friend and teammate, this boy is Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the second member of Team 7 stared as his best friend was ruthlessly beaten down by his older brother before deciding enough was enough. Putting his hands into a ram seal he began focusing on his forbidden power, the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox but as it reached its peak Itachi's partner, Kisame Hoshigaki quickly swiped his blade down and stole the chakra from Naruto. Feeling powerless all Naruto could do was watch as Itachi activated his Mangekyó Sharingan and prepared to use the jutsu which would leave the victim powerless to be tortured, not wanting his best friend to go through that pain again from the same person Naruto came up with the decision which will affect the outcome of not only this fight, but of the fate of the Shinobi World...

He used Kawarimi no Jutsu...


	2. Chapter 2 - Awakening

A poof of smoke was all that was seen as the two 12 year olds swapped places, and as the smoke disappeared all that Naruto saw was red pinwheel eyes staring back at him in fury, and with one word his fate was sealed.

"Tsukuyomi."

In the world of Tsukuyomi

Naruto's eyes gazed around the genjutsu he was placed in with a mixture of fright and curosity, the red moon and blood red sky surrounding him gave the world a frighting view as he went to explore he discovered he was incapable of moving, also he just noticed he was unable to feel the ground beneath his feet. Looking down he realised why, he wasn't touching the ground. Somehow he was attached to a cross in the centre of this world, and as he glanced around again he realised how for there he stood, the man who is responsible of this world, the God of this world. Itachi Uchiha.

Staring at the older Uchiha Naruto glared as he mentally challenged him to do his worst, and apparently, from the look in his eyes, Itachi accepted the challenge for a smirk grew on his face and he nodded. "Welcome, Naruto-kun, to my world of Tsukuyomi. In here I am God and I can do anything I wish. Now, Naruto Uzumaki, welcome to 72 hours of hell." With that spoken, Itachi vanished from view and replacing him was Naruto's worst nightmares, his worst memories. Every beating, every insult and everytime he was rejected by Konoha flooded his mind as he witnessed each and everyone of them, then they ended and Itachi reappeared. "Good job so far, now 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds remaining." Naruto's eyes widened as he screamed from the reppearance of the memories until he finally had enough on the fifth time they appeared, his eyes shot open as the metallic purple met the red of the Sharingan, and with a anger-filled roar he unleashed his chakra at its greatest. Instead of blue or red, silver shot out of the small 12 year old boy and made its way through the fabric of the genjutsu world before finally smashing through the illusion.

Outside of Tsukuyomi

Sasuke, Kisame and the now arrived Jiraya stood and gawked as Itachi flew across the hallway and smashed into the wall, the grunt of pain from the Uchiha quickly snapped Kisame out of his shock as he ran to his partner and quick supported him as they both turned their eyes to the Jinchuurik, from whom silver chakra was rolling off. Purple eyes glared at the two Akatsuki members causing chills to run down their spines and they knew, the moment that sadistic smirk appeared on the blondes face, they had lost. With a raise of the hand the two Akatsuki members flew from the hallway through the wall and into the streets below only to quickly shunshin away.

"Shinra Tensei" Naruto's voice echoed out in a cold tone followed by a humourless chuckle, turning his eyes to his teammate and mentor he raised an eyebrow at their awed expression, but before he could question the look Jiraya spoke first.

"Rin.. Rinnegan!" Jiraya's voice whispered out in shock as he laid eyes on the second pair of Rinnegan eyes in his life time, the shock of the appearance of the legendary eyes disabled him from moving to support his student as he collapsed, but the sound of his body hitting the floor shocked both him and Sasuke out of their trances and they both scrambled to their fallen comrade. Sighing, Jiraya hoisted him over his shoulders before leading Sasuke to their room.

Placing Naruto on the bed Jiraya looked towards the confused Uchiha, and as he was about to ask a question Jiraya interrupted. "Go lie down and rest, I'll explain more when Naruto awakens." With a reluctant nod Sasuke went over to the wall and sat down before falling into slumber.

2 hours later

A grunt broke the silence in the room as purple eyes opened lazily, gazing around the room before landing on the forms of his teammate and mentor. Staring at them questioningly for a few minutes he felt a sudden twitch in his body before he came to a startling conclusion..

"I need to go.." With wide eyes the blode Jinchuuriki launched himself forward and through the doorway into the bathroom before reaching the toilet and quickly 'going', with a sigh he moved to the sink and began to wash the sleep away and as he looked up into the mirror he gazed upon his new eyes. One twitch, then a second and finally a third was all it took before his eyes widened to a comical size and he did the most logical thing in this situation.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY EYES!"

**Please let me know what you think so far, R&R. Genesis running out for some delicious pocky. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Explanations

**Alright, before I start I must rant about a game, nothing to do with this fic, with this site or anything at all. This game is 4 pics 1 word, THE ONE GAME WITH THE CAPABILITY TO REDUCE ME TO TEARS! D: The pictures are so simple, the answer is so simple but I can get it! IT'S PSYCHING ME OUT! It's reduced me to a blubbering idiot to the point I stop writing for a while because I wanted to conquer it! STUPID GAME I FUCKING HATE YOU!**

**Now, ignoring the, what could be classified as drunk rambling of a mad man, rant I will explain somethings before we get started. Number one, Sasuke will stay good in this, as he was not hit by Tsukuyomi he never relived the massacre so his hate was not intensified, sure he's pissed he lost but he can work over that. Number two, and I know this is long but bare with me, I will skip the Tsunade retrieval arc because it is the same, as Naruto does not understand the Rinnegan and how to use it he will not use it, so it will be the same boring plot that will waste all out time by writing. So I'll skip it onto the next arc. And finally there will not be a Sasuke Retrieval arc, but there will be a retrieval arc just different. (Cookie who gets the idea of the arc, because it certainly isn't original)**

**DISCLAIMER: I certainly do not own Naruto (Or as stated about 4 pics 1 word, if I did it would be fucking EASIER AND NOT SO IRRITATING!) if I did Guy and Lee would be Co-Hokages making Youth Day a holiday! ...The horror.**

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY EYES!"

The yell of a shocked 12 year old made the other two occupants of the room leap up in alarm, kunai's out as they glanced along the room looking for intruders, although they only found person staring at them, his purple metallic eyes intensifying a glare in there direction as his entire body shook. Staring at Sasuke, then Jiraya, then the Uchiha again before finally settling on his mentor he twitched a little before grinding out "Ero-sennin.. What. Happened. To. My. Eyes!" The rage in his voice caused the two to flinch, and in Jiraya's case grimace in memory of a certain red-head Uzumaki. Gulping Jiraya gestured for Naruto to sit down before him and Sasuke also took their seat.

Leaning back Jiraya sighed as he stared at the Rinnegan-bearer as his pondered on what exactly to tell the two, before settling on a boring history lecture with absolutely no affect on the story. "Alright you two, listen up I hate to repeat this. Naruto, what you have there is the final Doujutsu of the legendary three Doujutsu. You know two of them, The Hyuuga's Byakugan and the Uchiha's Sharingan. What you have is the Rinnegan, only two people in the history of the Elemental Nations has ever wielded it as far as I know, one is known as a Myth and the other I taught personally but died. The first, was called the Sage of Six Paths. The man who gave birth to Ninjutsu and the Shinobi world, but that isn't important and neither is Nagato, the second wielder. What is important is the powers given by the Rinnegan." Looking at the two he saw excitement in Naruto's eyes and an interested yet jealous look in Sasuke's. Grinning at them he chuckled, "Naruto, from what I gathered during my time with Nagato your eyes give you the power of the five elements, almost perfect chakra control and the ability to manipulate gravity itself."

Both Gennin's eyes widened at the list as Sasuke's jealously yet strange pride in his teammate rose drastically and Naruto was almost bouncing out of his seat in excitement, although both of there reactions died at the serious look that sudden appeared on Jiraya's face. "Although, I don't ever remember seeing the nine tomoes in the Rinnegan before, which makes me wonder... Sasuke can you activate your Sharingan for me?" As Sasuke activated his bloodline Jiraya compared the two before nodding as if discovering something new before staring into Naruto's eyes. "Gaki, I believe the tomoes on your Rinnegan are the tomoes of the Sharingan which makes me believe your Rinnegan is different from Nagato's. I think you wield the power of both the Rinnegan and the Sharingan, but keep in mind it's only speculation." Both boys merely blinked at this revelation, unsure of what to say but before they could say anything Jiraya suddenly stood. "Alright! I think we've stayed here long enough, Sasuke as you're here there's no real point sending you back to Konoha so you might as well come with us, I'm sure I could teach you a fire jutsu as Naruto learns the Rasengan. Now, lets go find ourselves a Hokage!"

Twitching in irritation both boys stood up before following the possibly bi-polar sage out the door and onto the journey of finding Tsunade. As they walked both boys suddenly turn to each other, Sharingan and Rinnegan clashing in a visual match of superiority. The intense stare of went on as the walked through the crowds, somehow now hitting anybody before finally a grin rose on their faces as the two Doujutsu's disappeared, the Sharingan giving way to black coal like eyes and the Rinnegan to ringed Sapphire eyes and as they continued on their journey one thought went through both the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's mind.

_"Now things have gotten interesting."_

**Alright I know, shitty chapter but it wasn't meant to be good. It was more of an explanation. Also I know I forgot to mention the tomoes on the Rinnegan but forget that small detail, it isn't important. ;D Anyways I am trying to write around four chapters during the weekend, two on Saturday and two on Sunday. But it won't always be like that as I have my GCSE's coming up so I'm preparing for this. But I will try to get at least one or two chapters up each weekend. If I forget I give you readers to come seek me out and whack me repeatedly with a stick. I deserve it sometimes. Now, onto my next chapter! So Adios! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Reactions and decisions made

**Alright, I'm annoyed with myself. I've looked at the past chapters and discovered something disturbing. They're short. Not short as in, a little short. No they tiny chapters, and that annoys me! I must type more! So, after a certain part in this story which will set the plot I will type longer chapters. So, consider these chapters a sort of prologue setting up the story. Now TO THE STORY!**

It's been a week since the retrieval mission where Naruto awakened the Rinnegan and so far he's spent the entire week training with it. And if there is one thing Naruto has to say about the training? It would be that it sucks. COMPLETELY! He has been trying to recreate the move Shinra Tensei, which he has been able to once or twice, but it has always been unstable. The move has obliterated the surrounding field leaving the Hokage extremely pissed off.

After getting Tsunade to finally accept the position of Hokage, which took a drunken bet, a drugging and a battle with a snake pedophile and his boy toy, but in the end it was worth it as the Hokage position was filled and Naruto got a sweet necklace out of it as well as a new jutsu known as the Rasengan. Even though his training hasn't been going that well, it wasn't so bad. After all, Tsunade gave him a week off to try and get used to his new bloodline and try to train it as much as possible, which he did. Every hour, of every day. He hasn't been home in a week, hell he hasn't even left the training field given to him for a week, only sending out clones to get him some ramen, the only downside of this week is the fact he hasn't seen his team for the week either as he has no doubt the Hokage ordered them to not distract him which he wouldn't mind honestly, he liked his team, he got on with Kakashi, the presence of Sakura would raise his spirits and over the course of the month he was looking for Tsunade him and Sasuke grew closer. All in all? Team 7 was like his family, a big dysfunctional family.. But he wouldn't give it up for anything, except ramen. Although it was a close call.

He had no delusions that Sasuke didn't tell his team about his Rinnegan, he was almost certain he had. Then Sakura would've told Ino, who would've told the village. And now the villages knows that the 'Demon' has a powerful Doujutsu...

As Shikamaru would say? Troublesome.

Despite this though, he was excited. Today he finally meet his team again after a month, excluding Sasuke it would only be a week for him, and he couldn't help but look forward to it. As he walked down the streets of Konoha towards Training Ground 7, ignoring the usual glares and now contemplating looks, Naruto grinned as he activated his Doujutsu with his eyes closed and deactivated it. He knew the streets well enough to walk down them without incident and finally he got the point where he heard chirping in the air and the sound of rocks exploding, and it was then he opened his eyes and allowed the sapphire orbs to settle on the Uchiha practicing the chidori with Naruto's pink-hair teammate watching on and Kakashi reading his usual Icha Icha. Smiling slightly at the image Naruto decided to make himself known, although he was sure Kakashi alright seen or at least felt his chakra signature coming.

"Practicing your chidori this early in the morning Sasuke?" Naruto's voice rang out in amusement as the chidori's repeated activation stopped and the Uchiha and Haruno span around to see their teammate who was grinning at them. Grunting and nodding to the Uzumaki, Sasuke went to rest by a team and left Sakura gawking at Naruto, her eyes drawn to the ringed sapphires that made up his eyes.

Finally shaking out of her stupor she waved to the energetic blonde as he walked over, "Morning Naruto!" In response he grinned at her, his sapphire eyes lighting up at the glanced in her direction.

Finally the sensei of team 7 spoke up, "Nice to see you've decided to grace us with your presence Naruto." Drawled the lazy jounin known as Kakashi Hatake as he one eye glanced lazily over to his student who had a sheepish look on his face. Shutting his book he turned to look at him, as did Sakura as they both put on expective expressions on their faces, confusing Naruto as he stared back. Finally having enough of the staring match Sasuke spoke up.

"Show them the Rinnegan, dobe." The Uchiha grunted out as a look of realization dawned on Naruto, before rage took over as he glanced at Sasuke and shouted the most used yell of Naruto ever..

"I'M NOT A DOBE, TEME! DATTEBAYO!" This earned a roll of the eyes of Sasuke, a smirk from Kakashi and a hit from Sakura as she berated him for insulting her 'precious' Sasuke-kun. Finally having enough he glared at Sakura causing her to back off as he stood up. Looking at the two he glanced to Sasuke who shrugged causing Naruto to sigh as he closed his eyes. A second later his eyes snapped open revealing to the world the metallic purple eyes of the Rinnegan, the ringed eyes gazed upon his teammates and the nine tomoes span lazily as the two's awed reactions slowly faded away into, for Kakashi, a proud look as he nodded at Naruto, and for Sakura, a confused one.

"Nice eyes, but they aren't as strong as Sasuke-kun's! Right Sasuke-kun?" The pink-haired girl glanced at her crush he glared back shaking his head at her question causing her eyes to widen as she quickly looked back at Naruto, only to see his sad and angry look before his anger began to take over.

"Not as Sasuke's? Is he all that matters to you?" Naruto grounded out, his eyes pulsing slightly causing the two Sharingan wielders to back away while Sakura stood, rooted to her spot in fear. The pulsing of his eyes quickened as the ground around Naruto cracked and silver chakra flowed from the Jinchuuriki's body. Glaring into her frightened eyes Naruto grounded out again, "Why do you care about his opinion so much? Why do you worship him so much damn it?" The ground around him began to be pushed away as shinra tensei began to slowly activate and as it was about to explode outwards Naruto caught a glance at her expression of fear, as well as his other two teammates. Quickly realising what was happening he cut off the flow of chakra to his eyes, turning off the Rinnegan and the feeling of dread as he span around and began to walk off, mumbling a quick apology and before anyone could speak Naruto pushed off the ground and leapt away.

Sakura stared at where Naruto stood, the cracked ground and uprooted earth still laying she quickly realised what she did, "Naruto! Wait!" It was too late though, he was already gone and her eyes widened. Dropping her head downwards she inwardly cursed at herself for her stupidity as the two other bloodlike users stared on.

-With Naruto-

As he entered his home he quickly slammed the door shut and locked it before walking into the bathroom and staring into the mirror, playing back the event that happened moments ago he grunted in sorrow, _"Damn it, I need to learn to control myself.. What if my power went berserk there, the field would be destroyed and they would be injured... My power... It's dangerous."_ By the time he was out of his thoughts he was already drifting off to the sleep in his bed, a soft sob coming out of his body as he came to a conclusion. He was a danger to his friends.

_"**Naruto.**"_ The moment his name was spoken, Naruto's eyes widened. The fox never used his name. "**Oh don't give me that look! Look, listen gaki I brought you here because we need to speak, more importantly we need to speak about those eyes of yours. You see, those eyes of yours? They are a great power given only to a few destined for great things.. I think. At least that's what Old Man Sage told us, but he could've been senile in his old age.**" The fox's words caused Naruto to sweatdrop as he went on about the sage's senility. Seeing his sweatdrop the Kyuubi shut up, realising he was ranting again. "**Ah yes, ignoring that... Lets get back to our topic. And let me do the talking, I want this to be quick. Your eyes are something I greatly respect and I want to actually get on good terms with you, surprising right? Yes, your eyes DO have a lot to do with this as for why? I'll explain later on sometime. But back onto subject, I have decided I wish to work with you. Be partners of sorts, I give you complete control of my chakra, you let me out of this cage. Not the seal, just the cage and we work together. DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! I swear, I'm not tricking you. I'm honest, I... I want to see the world again and I can do that by working with you. By seeing through YOUR eyes. Your beautiful, purple horrifying eyes. Okay, of topic again. Now I want to explain something to you, something important while the ponder the idea of us working together. Yes, your powers are dangerous. Really dangerous to those around you... Until you learn to control, which so happens I know how to do. But, gaki... The training needs to be done in a secluded area away from others. And it will last a while, perhaps years. So, in essence what I'm trying to say is.. We need to leave Konoha for a while. To train your powers so you won't lose control."**

Naruto stared up at the fox in shock at his words, before blinking and looking down. "I know, I know we do." Running his hands through his hair he though of the idea of leaving to train, he didn't want to but he knew he had to, he had to do it for Konoha, for himself, hell for the fox! But, most importantly he had to do it for Team 7 and, despite his reaction earlier, for Sakura. Thinking of the reprecussions for the action and the reactions of his team he sighed and resigned himself to his fate before looking up into the fox's eyes. "Alright Kyuubi, I don't have much choice do I?"

The Bijuu chuckled and shook his head, "**Sadly not gaki, it's the only choice. And by the way, it's Kurama. Call me Kurama from now on.**"

Nodding the blonde boy turned to leave his mindscape before stopping, "Thank you... Kurama." And with that he disappeared leaving a smiling fox in his wake. Waking up he looked at the clock. "_Five O'clock. Huh, better time than never, time to get ready._" With that Naruto Uzumaki prepared to follow his path of destiny and fate, he was prepared to leave behind his friends and Konoha...

...For now.

**ALRIGHT CUT! I know, long chapter I think. Now, first things first I understand the Kyuubi scene is rushed and shit but fuck it, it's how I role. I know some people won't like A) His attitude and B) how quickly he became friends with Naruto. My reactions to those are A) We need someone to be humorous in this story and I though, nothing spells humorous more than a massive fox making sarcastic jabs! And B) I made that quick because prolonging it is just a waste of time because the Kurama in my story isn't bad, just misunderstood and when he saw the Rinnegan he knew he could trust Naruto and so he opened up. Now, next chapter will be the big point where the story hits off with the Naruto Retrieval Arc, till next time, Lators! **


	5. Chapter 5 - The reason and battle begins

**Good day folks, Genesis here to present a new chapter! I plan to get the Retrieval Arc done in this one chapter, if not it'll be two. Now I want to let everyone know there is a poll on my profile for whether or not to give Naruto Wood release, so far there is only one vote and that is for giving him wood release. So I'm giving until next Saturday until I make the decision.**

**Also my story has been added to a community called Naruto Stories v 2014, I feel so proud. ;) Check out the community, they have fucking outstanding stories there.**

**Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own Naruto, but a man can dream... Right?**

After spending an hour sorting out his plan for leaving as well as packing Naruto Uzumaki was finally ready to join the world of the Missing-Nin's, even if he was doing it for Konoha's protection. After locking his apartment he quickly leapt onto the rooftops and started to make his way over towards the Hokage Monument, as he leapt across the rooftops he noticed a flash of pink hair below causing his eyes to widen, to avoid who was most likely his teammate he jumped into the street on the other side of her and quickly ran out of the area. "_Damn, hope she didn't notice me. For once Kami, please don't let her notice me!_" The desperate thoughts ran through his head as he approached his destination.

**-With Sakura-**

"_Was that... Naruto? Why did he have a backpack with him? We never had a mission._" Coming to the conclusion something was up she quickly followed her teammate towards what appeared to be the Hokage Monument, "_Why is Naruto going here?_" The confused Pink-Haired girl thought as she continued to follow her unpredictable teammate.

Finally arriving at the Hokage Monument she stopped only to see Naruto staring at her with his Rinnegan blaring into the darkness of night, as they stood staring at each other the silence was finally broken by Naruto.

"So you were following me after all, huh?" His voice rang out startling Sakura as she tilted her head in a questioning manner. "I guess you want to know what's going on, right?" At her nod he smiled slightly, not one of his goofy smiles but a regretful one, "Well, might as well tell you. I'm leaving Konoha for a while, possibly forever." Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto began to walk towards her, the silence reigning on until Naruto passed her by causing it to be broken by a simple word.

"Why?"

Halting in his tracks Naruto looked back at the Pink-Haired girl with a soft expression on his face, "Because I need to."

Spinning around she glared into his pulsing purple eyes, the swirling tomoes only adding to their mesmerising look. "What? What the hell does that mean?" She growled out at him as he stared impassively back at her.

"It means exactly that, because I need to."

Intensifying her glare she responded, "What do you mean you need to?" Her fists clenched causing her knuckles to turn white as she met his impassive yet sorrow filled eyes, causing her own expression to falter before returning in full force.

Sighing he turned away from her and stared into the night, a soft smile on his face. "I need to because I need to control my new powers. Sakura, my Rinnegan grants me unmatched power, but it is a double-edged sword at the moment. I cannot control the power as demonstrated back during the training ground incident. I have to leave to learn how to control these powers so I don't hurt my precious people or the village when using them. One wrong move and half the village could just be decimated and I refuse to allow that to happen." Spinning around his purple eyes glared into the night as he met her tearful expression, "I will leave. I will learn to control these powers and I will use them to protect my precious people and no one will stop me."

Stepping back in awe at the intensity of the statement she shook her head causing tears to splash about, "B-But Naruto! You can do that here what's the difference in training her and training elsewhere whilst abandoning us!" She screamed at the Rinnegan-wielder who sighed and closed his eyes.

"I... I wish it was that simple, but I can't do it here. It's far too dangerous for everyone if I train here. I'm sorry, but I care too much about Team 7, about the village and about you to put you in that danger. And with the Akatsuki after me the danger will be multiplied, so... Goodbye Sakura." As he walked he was suddenly stopped as a shadow covered him, glancing up he saw Sakura flying at him with her fist pulled back.

"I won't let you leave here Naruto!" As she shot her fist forward she screamed to the heavens "SHANNARO'!" But it was all for naught as Naruto caught her fist with a sigh, looking at her he smiled softly.

"There's the Sakura I fell in love with." At this statement her eyes widened, only to widen more as Naruto pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry Sakura but I must do this." Breaking away from the hug he smiled at her as the tomoes span in an increased rate, "Remember Sakura... I'll always love you." Before she could respond her eyes closed and she entered a deep slumber. Sighing in resignation he made a shadow clone to take Sakura to her home and began to walk away from the village again, his resolve made.

-**An hour later**-

Sitting up quickly Sakura looked around panting, "No way.. Please say that was a dream." Looking about she saw a note in the corner of her room. Getting out of her bed she crawled over to the note and read it, her eyes widened as she saw the confirmation of Naruto's departure. Scrambling up quickly she sprinted out of her house towards the Hokage tower.

-**At the Hokage tower**-

The fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju sat behind her desk doing the curse of all Kages, paperwork. Grumbling under her breath as she finished another piece of paperwork, she sat back and stared out the window. Closing her eyes she prepared to catch some sleep when her door flung open and a frantic Sakura charged blubbering nonsense. With her eyebrow twitching Tsunade turned on her chair and stared blankly at the girl before her infamous temper became known, "**SAKURA SHUT UP!**" when the girl finally became quiet the Senju breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, what's the problem?"

Breathing in Sakura began to detail of what happened, leaving out Naruto's confession for obvious reasons. At the end of it a wide-eyed Tsunade stared at her before roaring, "ANBU! GET ME KAKSHI AND THE UCHIHA NOW!" Quickly leaving to avoid the Hokages temper the ANBU quickly retrieved the two members of Team 7. When they appeared Tsunade told them to sit down before standing up. "Alright you two, I have a mission for you. And before you ask the mission involves Naruto, that is why he isn't here." Breathing in she looked at the two with sorrow filled eyes. "Tonight Naruto Uzumaki has abandoned Konoha and left after being confronted by Sakura Haruno. Your mission, with Sakura, is to hunt down Naruto and drag him back here kicking and screaming if you have to." The two members stared at her with wide-eyes before nodding and setting off quickly, after getting prepared they met at the gate and set off with an included Team 10 without Asuma.

-**With Naruto**-

"_So, Kurama. What's the plan? Where are we headed?_" Questioned the Uzumaki as he made his way along to tree tops, his backpack slung along his back.

"**Ah, well gaki you see I honestly have no clue..**" The fox responded causing Naruto to miss a step as he collided with the ground.

"WHAT! How the hell have you no idea where we're going!" Naruto screamed out loud in anger, his right eye twitching as he continued on his journey.

"**Ah calm yourself, I just got a beautiful idea!**" Ignoring the snort of amusement from his container he pressed on, "**Why don't we visit your dear old home? The ruins of the Uzumaki's!**" Kurama announced this in a proud voice, you know the kind you use when you discover some akin to the existence of reality or some shit like that? This caused Naruto to halt as he thought on his tenants words he eventually nodded and set off in the direction of Uzu, or he would if not for the sudden appearance of seven chakra signatures that he easily recognised.

"_How the fuck did they catch up already? Well damn, looks like we got a fight._" The Rinnegan-wielder thought sadly as he leapt off the trees into the clearing as he sat in a medative stand and drew on some of Kurama's chakra, this allowed Kurama to help him control the Rinnegans powers for a short while, but it should be enough for now. As he heard seven drops sound out from behind him, he heard the small whisper from his pink-haired teammate, "Naruto."

Sighing he stood up and responded to their presence. "So you caught up? Heh." The Uzumaki scoffed as he glanced back at them, his purple eyes glaring in their direction, but the tomoes around them was now red instead of back. "So, what you want?"

Growling at the question Ino, the blonde-haired member of Team 10 yelled out at him, "What do you think we want, baka! What do you think you're doing abandoning the Leaf Village?" (**BTW I'm gonna' call it the Leaf Village from now on as typing Konoha for some reason always ends in a mistake.**) Her only response was a chuckle.

Turning around fully Naruto grinned at them, revealing his fanged teeth causing Kakashi's eye to widen slightly, "As I told Sakura, I'm doing this to protect you. But I won't explain it again, no point." Tilting his head he glared at them, "So... You going to allow me to go or am I going to have to force you?" The threat lingered in the air until it was broken by a scoff from Sasuke.

"Force us Dobe? How the hell do you plan to do that? You have four gennin, one chuunin and one jounin here. How do you plan to escape us?" All he got in response was a chuckle from the blonde as he pointed at his eyes.

"These, Teme, will allow me to force you all." Gripping a kunai Naruto grinned, "You see the Rinnegan has many names, but one of them is know most of all... The eyes of the Gods." The moment he finished he span around and shoved a kunai into the gut of Kakashi who was trying to sneak up on him, the shock of the move filled the area until the poof of smoke broke everyone out of their stupor. "Kakashi-sensei, why are you using my own signature jutsu against me?" Shaking his head he glared at them before saying the words which caused all hell to break loose.

"**Shinra. Tensei**"


	6. Chapter 6 - Bloodline rage

**The Power of the Rinnegan and second bloodline awaken!**

"**Shinra. Tensei!**"

Thrusting out his hands, Naruto manipulated the gravity around him by unleashing it forward in a wave of destruction, as it tore forward the six shinobi sent to retrieve him quickly leaped out of the way as the trees behind them were tore out of the ground.

Staring at the carnage of the attack only one phrase could come from Sasuke, "Holy shit." Turning his widened eyes towards the un-moving Naruto who stared at them with his Rinnegan glowing and the tomoes slowly spinning he quickly got into the Uchiha's interceptor fist Taijutsu style. Quickly shooting forward he engaged Naruto in a Taijutsu battle.

Punch, block, duck, jump, kick, jab, move away. The battle raged on as the two kept countering each other with no sign of letting up. Growling Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed as he unleashed another, but smaller, wave of gravity launching Sasuke backwards. Glaring in his direction he shook his head, "Do you see the power of these eyes? Do you see how unstable they can become? My anger directly affects how they are used and without proper control I could end up destroying the Leaf Village." Seeing Sasuke shake his head in response to his silent question on if he would let him leave he sighed before glancing at him. "Then, I will show you." Raising his hand in preparation he quickly span and caught Kakashi's Raikiri and quickly drained the chakra before any damage could be done. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as Naruto sent his palm forward towards Kakashi who quickly substituted with a log. Growling Naruto glared at the direction Kakashi had substituted to. Raising his hands he prepared to unleash another Shinra Tensei when he suddenly stopped and was unable to move.

"Kagemane no jutsu, success." Glancing down with his eyes he saw both his and Shikamaru's shadows attached to each other. Chuckling he shook his head. "Should've known that was your plan, but do you think that would be enough to stop me and the Rinnegan? Foolish." With a laugh he unleashed his chakra outwards, the silver energy flicked around him like flames as cracks appeared in the ground around him. Bearing his teeth at their shocked expressions he snarled out, "Now. Feel my rage!" With a roar his chakra exploded outwards shattering the ground around him, with the debris flying around him the Kagemane was broken allowing him to escape from the trap. Grinning at them he knelt down and panted.

Starring at the blonde in shock all Kakashi could whisper out was, "How... How strong is his chakra?"

"Stronger than any you've ever felt before." Was Naruto's epic reply, and with a roar he launched forward wielding a Rasengan. Pushing forward towards Kakashi he was quickly met with the sound of chirping birds and Sasuke's Chidori clashing with his Rasengan.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

The two A-rank jutsu's clashed as chakra and lightning sparked all around the two opponents until finally the clash ended in a bang. With a flash of light the two combatants launched backwards into their respective tree's leaving the two of them disorientated and their audience awed. Sasuke quickly launched up and flew through handseals, "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" Unleashing a roar of flames towards Naruto's position he stared waiting for the tell tale sign of Naruto's dodge but as the ball came closer there was none until Sakura screamed out.

"NARUTO GET UP!" Her voice rang out in the clearing as the fireball came closer until the sound of Naruto's voice roared out.

"I. WILL. NOT. DIE!" With a yell of anger the ground shook as Naruto glared at the ball, then as the shaking increased he roared and clapped his hands together on pure instinct causing the ground the burst open and trees to form a shield in front of Naruto's position. As the flames met the wood an explosion rocketed outwards before dispersing to reveal a panting Naruto, looking at the group with anger he began to raise his hand only to grunt and drop to his knees. Watching as they approached him warily he gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry guys, but I can't risk your lives on me." At their confused expressions he met Sakura's eyes causing her to go back to his confession to her, but her eyes saw him left hand twitch signalling his imminent attack causing her to react.

"NARUTO! NO!"

"**SHINRA! TESNEI!" **Gravity rocketed out from Naruto's position knocking the ground away giving Naruto the chance to leap up from his knelt position and quickly escape, but as he looked backwards he saw Sakura's teary expression and his eyes softened before mouthing to her, the words mouthed caused her to take a quick intake of breath and her eyes to widen as he quickly escaped.

**-2 hours later-**

Sakura sat on her bed tears slowly flowing down her face as she stared at the face of her rouge teammate, Naruto Uzumaki. Seeing his grinning face caused her to think back to their days as Team 7 before finally thinking back to the battle between him and the retrieval group. But her thoughts were stuck on the words he mouthed to her as she slowly slipped into her dreams, his unsaid words ringing out in her head.

_"I love you."_

**Slightly sappy I guess, but there needed a NaruSaku moment somewhere right? Besides his words served two purposes, let her know what he said on the monument was true and it distracted her from further chasing him.**


	7. Chapter 7 -Fall and Return

**The Return**

**-5 Years Later-**

Explosions filled the air as buildings collapsed and people fell into puddles of their own blood. Black cloaks with red clouds quickly moved through the streets as they struck down shinobi and villager alike. Glaring down at the village Sharingan eyes took in the image as Sasuke** (In his Shippuden outfit**) gritted his teeth in anger, behind him stood the last group of shinobi and villagers, 10 shinobi and about 100 villagers. The ten shinobi were made up of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee, Might Gai, Neji Hyuuga **(Everyone's in their shippuden outfits)** and four unknown Genin. Sighing Sasuke looked at his pink haired teammate and the rest of the survivors and shook his head, "There's nothing we can do now. The Akatsuki were too prepared for us we have to leave with the survivors we have." Sobs ran through the air as the civilians huddled together with the shinobi around them, glancing at the unnamed leader they nodded and quickly began to move out of the area. "Neji, how many villagers do we have with us?" Sasuke glanced at the Hyuuga with a raised eyebrow, said Hyuuga looked back at the villagers with his Byakugan activated doing a quick headcount.

Deactivating the Byakugan he looked back at the Uchiha before responding, "100 in total, 40 men, 50 women and 10 children." The Uchiha cursed as he took a quick glance back at the burning village as he shook his head. Glancing in Neji's direction he sighed.

"Take a look around and see if you can find a cave or something for us to hide in while we come up with a plan." Nodding Neji activated his Doujutsu a second time as scanned the area as they continued walking, fifteen minutes later Neji stopped.

"Got something, should be a big enough cave for us to hide in for a while, it isn't far from here." Giving a smile and a nod Sasuke looked back at the group of survivors before announcing.

"Alright, we've found a place for us to hide out in, follow Neji and he'll lead you to the cave." Quickly the survivors, shinobi and villager alike, followed the resident Hyuuga as he led them towards the cave, the travel took a few minutes, but they arrived in the end. Looking around the cave Sasuke worked out a plan of how to use the cave as best as they could, nodding to himself he looked at Ino and Sakura.

"Ino, Sakura take the villagers and take them into the cave. Make sure they are properly looked after while the rest of us set up a per..." Before he could finish he was interrupted with a sadistic chuckle as the bushes rustled. Pulling out kunai's, or a Chokutó in Sasuke's case, the shinobi prepared to defend themselves. Slowly from the bushes twelve Sound shinobi appeared, followed by Kabuto Yakushi who smirked as he peered at the group through his glasses. Chuckling again Kabuto shook his head.

"I'm afraid we cannot allow you to go further, Sasuke-kun. You see Orochimaru-sama feels that with the Leaf gone he only has one goal left, and you are needed for that goal. So we are going to finish off what the Akatsuki started and then take out to become Orochimaru-sama's new body." Grinning he signalled for the Sound shinobi to prepare, and as they pulled out their weapons the Leaf shinobi tensed in preparation to defend themselves and the villagers but before the battle could begin a small chuckle came from above the Leaf shinobi causing all to look up and step back in shock in what they saw.

Standing on the cliff above the two groups was an 18 year old figure, standing at roughly 5ft 9inches, he looked down at them whilst he slowly crouched down onto one knee. His sun-kissed blonde hair ran down to his shoulders and two bangs ran down the side of his face. His mouth turned up into a smirk as he glanced at the group. One thing that stood out about his face though was the eyes, purple metallic eyes glared down at them, the nine tomoes and sat in place on the rings of the eyes slowly swirled whilst he looked at each of them. Sighing he stood up at full height again revealing his entire body. He wore a dark grey armless shirt, with a lighter grey piece of armour covering it. On the right side of the armours breast plate was the Swirl of the Uzumaki Clan. On his lower torso he wore dark grey pants with tape around his right thigh and attached to the tape was a pouch full of three-pronged kunai. On his feet were black sandals. Over it all he wore a white cloak with dark blue lines running up from the bottom to the shoulders. When they reached the shoulders they curved off towards the centre and then formed into two spirals. Attached to the top of the cloak was a white hood that hung back and slowly moved with the wind's breeze. Looking down at them with his arms crossed the figure sighed and shook his head. "Now now Kabuto, I hope to Kami that you're not threatening my former friends are you?" Snapping his eyes open he glared at Kabuto, his killer intent shooting out causing an oppressive feeling to cover the area, but none was more affected than Kabuto who the killer intent was aimed at. "For if you were, I'd have to kill you wouldn't I?" The figure growled out, his eyes pulsing as the tomoes began to pick up speed in the spinning.

Chuckling he allowed the killer intent to vanish as he gripped on of his kunai. "And if you do not believe me, well... I believe a presentation is called for." With his words spoken he quickly launched his kunai at one of the Sound nin who leapt out of the way with a smug smile on his face, which quickly disappeared when a yellow flash appeared in front of his revealing the figure, the kunai gripped in his right hand and his eyes glaring into the shinobi's eyes and without giving the shinobi a chance to think he launched the kunai forward in between the Sound shinobi's eyes. The kunai landed its mark the moment the blonde-haired individual landed on the ground. To the spectators this happened in an entire second as all they saw was a flash and the Sound shinobi falling to the ground dead. Retrieving the kunai the figure looked straight at Kabuto with a smirk. "Leave you fool, before I decide to show the reason why my father is feared in Iwa." Before he even finished his sentence the entire group of Sound shinobi, including Kabuto, were fleeing with their tails between their legs. Laughing to himself he shook his head as he watched them flee, "Bunch of cowards the lot of them!" He spoke to himself before a whimper broke him out of his thoughts, realizing he was not alone he quickly glanced behind him at the group who were starring wide-eyed at him. His eyes glanced between them before settling on Sasuke and Sakura who were the most shocked, and it was Sakura who snapped out of it first when she saw the three whisker marks on each cheek of the figures giving his identity to the lot of them and she brought on herself to reveal it in a quiet, yet loud enough for them all to hear, whisper.

"...Naruto."

**Alright, that's that! I want to say I suck at describing clothing. Never good at it. So if you don't like the quick description I gave for the clothing well nothing I can do about it, I'm not good at describing clothes! D: **


End file.
